BTS ?-Shots
by bangtanforeverduh
Summary: This is for any BTS story that I write that is not a oneshot, because I am not, absolutely NOT gonna put a twoshot into a oneshot book. Some of these will be nothing but angst, and some will be so fluffy you wanna die. (I'm putting this here because it's where my other book is.) Rating it as M to be safe.


**Falling for Your Soulmate (1/?) **

* * *

**Soulmate AU where the older of the soulmate pair teleports to the younger of the pair when the younger one comes of age in the older one soulmate's country. (i.e. in America, the older one would meet the younger at 12:01 on their 21st birthday.) In the case that there is more than one person in the room when the older teleports, the older and younger will know they're soulmates when they make eye contact.**

**ReverseHarem(ofsorts)!BTSxTriplet!Broke!OCs **

***again, clearly a reverse harem of sorts, so don't like, don't read. you have been warned.* **

* * *

Alexia swallowed back the curses that came unbidden to her lips. Her boss may have been Satan himself, but she absolutely could not lose this job. It wasn't as if she had had a million options when she first searched for a job, especially since she was still in college.

So instead of cursing him out as she really wanted to do, she gave him her best customer service smile and accepted the new orders on top of the fifty she had left for the day.

* * *

Jane sighed in frustration as she kept searching through the shelves of Walmart. Nothing. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that was cheap that her siblings would want.

Now what was she supposed to do?! She needed two presents by tomorrow!

Groaning, she headed toward the food, getting what they needed for the week before she left Walmart.

* * *

Pam glared at the man in front of her who had gradually cornered her behind a store. "Excuse me?!"

He couldn't possibly be that much of an idiot, right? There was no way that this retard-But he opened his big, fat mouth and proved her wrong.

"Pammy, I already told you. I've told you so many times. We're soulmates, Pammy. Why can't I have sex with you?"

He took a step forward, and she backed up, secretly dialing her sister. "Don't call me that! And I told you that there's no way that we're soulmates. I haven't even come of age yet. There's no way for you to know!" _Pig. You just want me because I turned you down. If you even think about raping me, I'll make sure you pay._

She swallowed her rage, instead speaking up for Alexia's benefit, knowing that her store was only a block away. "Why did you chase me here? Why would you corner me behind Slide's Subs?"

A faint sound of a crash reassured her that Alexia had heard and understood and was coming to her rescue even as her eyes searched for anything to protect herself with as he continued to slowly walk toward her.

Unfortunately, food stores don't seem to throw away anything that can be used as a weapon, so, instead, she grabbed the nearest bag of trash and smashed it into his head. Also unfortunately, it wasn't very heavy so it didn't do any damage, but she still managed to get behind him and hit him in the knees with it. He fell forward as the trash bag broke and she fled quickly.

But her self-defense had angered him and he was no longer planning on being polite (not that attempting to corner her in a back alley was polite). She screamed as he grabbed her arm and forced her backward. Suddenly, a strangled screech tore through the alley, drawing their attention to Alexia as she swung a massive wrench upwards, breaking his elbow by forcing it to bend upward.

His scream of pain did not alleviate Alex's anger and she smashed the wrench into his cheek. Blood and teeth flew sideways, coating the wrench as Alex shouted, "Call 911!" Her voice hardened, "I'll take care of the trash."

Bending slightly while he was in too much pain to think, she swung the wrench into the fronts of his knees, breaking them and forcing him onto the ground.

She deliberated hitting him with the wrench again but decided that it wouldn't be able to be classified as self-defense so refrained. However, she did give a dangerous smirk to the whimpering fool. "Please. Try to get away. I'd love to continue."

When he made no attempt to get up, she frowned, "Pity. I haven't finished venting my hatred for you yet."

Pam got her attention from behind her at that moment, unintentionally saving the idiot suffering on the ground from further suffering. "I've called 911; they'll be here soon."

She then looked down at the wrench that Alex was still holding that was now stained with blood. "Um. Quick question...where did you even find a wrench that big?"

"Oh, I stole it from work. It's one of the wrenches that our mechanics use to work on buses and rvs." She looked down at it contemplatively, "Actually, this seems to be a better use for it."

Pamela rolled her eyes, but agreed. "Are you gonna buy one for our home?"

Alexia looked at her askance, "Buy one? I'm taking this one. My boss can go-" Seeing Pam's look of reproach, she changed the rest of her sentence, "lick a candy cane for all I care."

The sound of an ambulance cut off their conversation, and moments later, paramedics and police officers flooded the narrow alley.

After taking their statements, the disapproving cops agreed that it was justified defense, but told Alexia that she didn't need to take it that far next time.

"But, I hit him in the elbow so that he wouldn't be able to use Pam as a hostage, the mouth so that he couldn't bite me, and the knees so that he couldn't run away before you guys got here."

Pamela and Alexia both knew that she was making up this bullhide so that she wouldn't get in trouble with the cops, and that she actually was just so angry and overprotective over Pam that she simply attacked, but the police didn't, and that was all that mattered.

After another admonishing lecture, the police let them go, and they both headed toward Alexia's workplace. As they stepped in the door, her boss stalked up to her.

"Where did you go? You left in the middle of a very important job that I had to complete for you!" He caught sight of the bloody wrench in her hands, "Did you attack someone? And did you steal that from my mechanics?"

Alexia quickly explained, "Actually, my sister called me. Someone attempted to rape her so I-"

"Please. She was probably lying. You know how-"

Her eyes narrowed, and her voice was flat and hate-filled. "If you say one more word, I will let you join that wanna-be rapist in the hospital. And you don't have to worry about me anymore. I quit."

He roared at her, spittle flying, "If you even think about leaving, you won't get your last paycheck!"

She walked right past him, headed to the breakroom to get her things, completely ignoring him. After she had it, she strode past him, turning at the door. "Keep it, pig."

Then she and Pamela left quickly hurrying home, Alexia watching every male that passed them carefully, ready to strike anyone suspicious with her still bloody wrench.

Arriving home allowed her to relax slightly, and she and Pamela quickly washed up and changed into pajamas as they waited for Jane to get home.

When Jane walked in, she didn't even have a chance to breathe before they were telling her everything that had happened. She was, understandably, furious, and agreed with Alex's decision to smash his knees, mouth, and elbow, as well as her decision to quit.

Pamela sighed and tried to calm both of her sisters down by asking what they were going to eat for dinner.

Jane glared at her, "How can you think about eating at a time like this?"

"I'm hungry. Anyway, nothing happened. You guys are too overprotective."

"We're your triplets. Of course, we've overprotective!"

Alexia nodded, "Besides, you're the nice one. We're the ones who make sure that you don't get taken advantage of. And if that means destroying someone who tried to rape you, so be it."

Pam shook her head, "And I'm grateful. But you already destroyed him, and my stomach will not stop growling so please! Can we eat?"

They looked at each other before sighing in defeat, "Why do you always win?"

She grinned in triumph, "Because I'm the nice one, and you _love~_ me."

* * *

Later that night, they quickly got into bed. "So, tomorrow's our birthday, huh."

Both of her siblings turned to stare at her in disgusted disbelief. "No. It isn't. We weren't born tomorrow twenty years ago."

She smacked both of them easily since they were either side of her. "You know what I meant. Do you think we're the older one in our soulmate pairs? Or do you think someone out there was waiting for us to grow up?"

"Um…..we're only turning twenty. That means we're only legal in Korea. We still have one more year til we're legal in America."

"Hey. I'm hoping. Okay? I'm very hopeful that someone in Korea is our soulmate."

"Okay. That's fair. But still, don't get your hopes up too high, okay? It's way more likely that we're not gonna have a hot Korean boy. We're probably gonna end up with some American fratboy."

"Please don't break my heart like that. I don't think I can handle it."

Teasing each other about their potential boyfriends/soulmates, it wasn't long before they fell asleep.

* * *

Seokjin stared off into space. It had been six years since he'd come of age, and he still hadn't found his soulmate. He was starting to think that his soulmate was _extremely_ young. The only thing that made this even remotely bearable was that none of his brothers had theirs either.

But they all already knew that if only one of them found their soulmate, then the others would be so…._happy_…..for them. Also extremely jealous and envious. Like the ending in _War of Hormone_. Jin took a second to contemplate how long ago that was for a second, before shaking off those thoughts.

He looked around quickly, noticed that Taehyungie and Jungkook-Ah hadn't come back into the practice room and sank back into his thoughts.

Suddenly, he was pulled from his feet, the world went dark, he heard screams of terror, from…...yep all six of his dongsaengs were screaming. Not that he could blame them-although this made him seem calm…...he was screaming just as loudly, if not louder.

* * *

Namjoon had retreated to his studio in relief. He loved the maknae line, he really did; it was just that sometimes, okay, a lot of the time, they were loud, extremely loud. And today, he just wanted peace and quiet.

He picked up his headphones, ready to begin composing, when all of a sudden something punched him in the gut, and he blacked out, a screech pulled from his unwilling throat.

* * *

Hoseok knocked on Yoongi's door before quickly walking in to ask him a question. However, he hadn't even managed to open his mouth before darkness fell over the room, and he screamed in terror as the floor fell out from under him. Vaguely, he could hear Yoongi yelling his name, but he didn't care about that right now.

He cared that he was falling and it was still dark!

* * *

Jimin watched Jin-hyung fall into his own world after they walked to the practice room and shrugged. While Seokjin was busy, he was going to set up the equipment. That way they wouldn't have to wait as long to get started.

Suddenly, sharp, deep darkness covered his vision, and he found himself screaming in surprise and slight fear as he pitched forward into nothingness.

* * *

Tae and Jungkook walked toward the practice room, taking their sweet time as neither of them were particularly looking forward to another four hours of practice. As they reached the door, Tae sighed in resignation before something pushed them and they fell into darkness.

* * *

They all landed with a *thud* and three strangely feminine screams onto something that was, thankfully, extremely soft. Namjoon listened to the quiet groans and moans around him, relieved that all six of his fellow members were present.

"Who the granola bar are you and why the mozzarella stick are you in our bed?"

* * *

Pamela grinned at Taehyung's anctics as he tried to get Jimin to play with him. Opening her mouth, she-screamed as a sharp pain exploded from every part of her body and woke her from her dream.

* * *

Alexia grimaced at her boss, grumbling under her breath about his outrageous attitude before stopping, puzzled. _Wait. Didn't I already-_Pain shot through her, pulling her from her "nightmare" and catapulting her into the present with a scream that could've woken the dead, but instead simply deafened anyone around her for a few seconds.

* * *

Jane held her breath, desperately trying to avoid the attention of the eight-legged, six-armed, two-headed creature that had been chasing her. It had already devoured Alexia and Pamela who had risked their lives to save her, the youngest of the triplets. It had started with their legs, leaving them able to scream at her to run as they were eaten at the same time. Unable to save them, she ran in terror, tears blinding her.

Suddenly, she was grabbed and brought up into the air. She screamed as the pain of being eaten-

Oh. She blinked bleary eyes up at the ceiling. She was alive, she was-not okay. She was being suffocated. Seriously, what was pressing down onto her body like this? Had the ceiling collapsed?

She turned her head to see that Alexia and Pamela seemed to have their heads free although they too were being smothered under-she looked down at their bodies and froze in shock at the sight of one, two…..was that seven heads?

Thankfully, Alexia had never been speechless in her life. "Who the granola bar are you and why the mozzarella stick are you in our bed?"

Even though they were in a very strange predicament, Jane snorted. Trust Alexia to still fear Pamela's _Smack of Doom_®️ and clean up her language even in this situation.

When her only answer was silence, Alexia growled out, "If you don't tell me who the rocky road you are in five seconds, I'll use my brand new wrench to brain you."

A deep voice quickly spoke, "We're from BTS!"

There was another small silence, this one permeated by shock and judging disbelief.

"You're BTS? The Korean group?" At seven barely visible nods, Alexia continued with a sigh, "Uh-huh. And you're in our bed, why? As far as I know, you guys should be in Korea?" The girls were in unspoken, telepathic agreement that only one of them should speak until they had ascertained the intruders' intentions.

Another voice spoke, and the girls seriously began to believe them, because there was no way they could confuse Namjoon's voice for anyone else. And, now that they thought about it, the one who'd spoken before was definitely Tae.

"Um, we're not really sure. I was in my studio and sud-" He broke off and sat up in a flurry of movement that almost certainly would have broken something if there had been anything even remotely breakable within distance.

"Question: how old are you?"

"Um, we're turning twenty today."

In awe, seven voices breathed, "We're your soulmates."


End file.
